Unsaid Things
by animefan021513
Summary: Our story begins with Haruhi's first day of school and her thoughts about it all...but the adventure doesn't stop there, no sir/ma'am it doesn't! Will she accidentally fall in love with one of the hosts? Read and find out :3 Also Reviews are much appreciated and I read all of them! :D
1. Thinking

"Haruhi, You have to wake up. You start school today." I wake up to my dad over me and i hang my legs off the side of the bed, and look up at him.

"Is it really already time to go to school?" Dad just smiles at me and he nods. I smile back and point to the door so I can get dressed and he leaves. I struggle to put the sweater over my head and pull up pants, and finally put my glasses on. I go to brush my hair and I'm still trying to get used to my new short hair. _'I wonder what this rich kid school will be like. Maybe I will have a nice quiet place to study. Rich people care about their education right?' _

_'I had made my bed, told dad bye and now I am on my way to a new school. Maybe I will make some new friends. There a lot of people there but they will probably see me as an unfortunate accident to be on their campus...That or they will just call me a commoner. I would rather they did that but it would still irritate me. Oh I'm already here. Well here we go Haruhi just go to class and keep to yourself for now.'_

As I enter my first class the teacher introduces me as an honor student. "Everyone we have an honor student joining our school this young man is a commoner so please show him respect as he might not know our world yet." 'Wait Young man did he just call me a boy? Oh well whatever I don't care.'

"Hello everyone, My name is Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you all. Hey um, where do I sit?" As I said that lots of kids looked away except two twin boys who separated and put a desk between them.

"You can sit here Haruhi. Its nice to meet you." _'They both said it at the same time. What the heck did they rehearse that?' _As I walk towards them with a grateful smile I see and feel angry glares from all the other girls in glass. _'Why are they glaring at me? What did I do? Is it those two twins? Well I guess they're kind of cute.' _

"Who does he think he is sitting next to them?"

"Yeah that commoner needs to learn a lesson. I don't care if they did invite him to sit there."

It's finally the end of class, and just as I am about to leave the classroom the two girls I heard talking about me meet me at the door. The twins had left but they were still outside the door watching and waiting but for what? "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Yes you can. Stay away from Hikaru and Kaoru."

"I'm guessing those are the twins I sat in between."

"Yes they are, and they belong to us."

"They _belong_ to you? That's impossible."

"Oh really? What makes you say that?"

"They may be twins but they have something important."

"Go on we're listening."

Looking over at the twins whose mouths were slightly open and their faces somewhat shocked I quickly look back at the girls. "They have individuality. They don't belong to anyone and both of them have a unique trait that is only them. Hikaru has one and Kaoru has one as well. they may be twins but even twins don't always have to be the same. You can't own them and they don't belong to you because of that reason."

"Why you little...!"

'Why do I feel something on both of my arms?'

"Haruhi thank you for what you said."

"Yes, you are a very good friend."

"Now are these girls bothering you?"

"Do you want them to leave you alone?"

"We can help you. Actually I think I clearly heard the teacher ask us to show him respect because he is new."

"You're right Hikaru. He will be very disappointed to hear that someone has already picked a fight with not only a new kid but an honor student as well."

"What do ya think ladies?"

"Yea maybe you should say sorry."

I kept looking back and forth and I am still amazed but at the last sentence I find myself looking at the girls who look really nervous.

"Why should we apologize to him He sat in between you two without even asking permission."

"Hikaru, i thought we invited him to sit next to us."

"We did Kaoru."

"We wanted him to sit next to us right?"

"Yup."

"Oh and by the way girls we don't want to see you in the club anymore. We don't like any kind of violence towards other students so if you do come over we don't want to see you so go find someone else."

_'The girls look sad and what do they mean by that? and now they are looking at me with even angrier expressions than before and they apologize.'_ "We are sorry Haruhi." Now they left.

"Um you guys didn't have to do that for me. I can handle things on my own."

"Awe, are you shy?"

"A little now please leave me alone."

* * *

_'I haven't seen them all day and school is almost over. hmm, maybe after class I can study some. I should probably try and find a library room. Yea it should be quiet in there.' _The bell rang and now I am on my way to find a library room.

...

...

...

_'This place has four library rooms, you think one of them would be quiet. How are things in heaven mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already. I'm beginning to think that rich kids come to school just to have a good time...an abandoned music room. I guess this'll be the only place I can study in peace and quiet.' _"WELCOME!" When I open the door...I found...a host club...

"This is a host club!?"

"Oh wow it's a boy!" _'Why are those two pretending not to know me!?'_

"Hikaru Kaoru I believe this young man is in the same class as you isn't he?"

"Yea, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." _'LIES! Mom why am I here? and why does the kid with the glasses look cool and also why is there a look of realization on his face!?'_

"Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran host club. Mister honor student."

"WHAT!? You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

_'What the hell!?'_ "How did you know my name?"

"Why your infamous. It's not everyday a commoner gains entrance into our academy."

_'Commoner?'_

"You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."

_'Audacious Commoner!?'_ "Well uh thank you I guess..." _'These people are getting real irritating.'_

"Your welcome! You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy."

_'Just back away and he will leave you alone...'_

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

_'THIS GUY!'_ "I think you're taking this poor thing a little too far."

"Spurred, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. LONG LIVE THE POOR! We welcome you poor man to our world of BEAUTY!"

Trying to walk away I tell them all, "I'm out of here." and now my arm is being yanked by what looks like an elementary student.

"Hey come back here Haru- Chan! You must be like a super hero or something that's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero I'm an honor student..." _'Wait a minute...'_ "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU - CHAN!?"

"I would've never imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay."

"Openly what?" _'This blonde guy is really getting on my nerves!'_

"So tell me what type of guys you're into, The strong silent type, The boy Lolita, The mischievous type, Or the cool type?"

'He actually thinks I'm a guy and that I'm gay!' "I um...It's not like that...I was just looking for a quiet place to study"

"Or maybe your into a guy like me what do ya say?"

_'He is attractive and all but NO' I feel my self bump something I turn around and a vase is falling. That thing might be worth a lot I need to catch it before I have to pay for it!'_

"Awe! We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction."

_'I couldn't catch it in time!'_

"Oh now you've done it commoner the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!"

"WHAT 8 MILLION YEN!" _'How many thousand yen is that, how many thousands are in a million!?' _"Uh...I'm gonna have to pay you back..."

"With what money you can't even afford a school uniform." _'They're so blunt about it!' _"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyways?"

"Well what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

"There is a famous saying you may have heard of Fujioka. 'When in Rome you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today...you're the host club's dog!"

_'I don't know if I can handle this mom! I've been captured by a group of boys who are calling themselves a host club.'_

* * *

"Speak of the devil! Thanks for doing the shopping for us little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Piglet?"

"Hey wait a minute what is this?"

'Is this guy stupid?' "Just what it looks like...It's coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already Ground?"

"What do you mean it's instant coffee."

_'After that I now know that my day will be a full and tiring one...'_

* * *

"Hi Haruhi how was school."

"Well I made some new friends I think...I accidentally joined a host club by breaking a vase. I am going to be wearing a boys uniform the rest of my high school life...All the boys are pretty cool but..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Host club? Dressing drag? Cool boys?"

"Yea pretty much but..."

"Haruhi...you're acting like me!"

The my dad is saying that he seems shocked and a little happy. "Yea I guess but..."

"But what?"

"But other than all that. I had probably the best first day of school I have ever had."

"I'm glad to hear that. At some point I would like to hear all about these boys but it looks like they exhausted you. Go lay down for a bit I will cook dinner."

"Okay..."

* * *

**_What will her next adventure at school be like!? what else will happen!? What else will she be thinking about the host club!? Well I'm not going to tell you! You have to read the rest silly! Please review this :3_**


	2. Dreaming

_'Huh? Where am I? Wait I know this place. This is Ouran's garden but why is it decorated like a dance floor?' I look around to find someone anyone and I turn around and look at the stairs, and I see all the other host members waiting there, and they actually look really good in what they're wearing. The first one I notice is Kyoya who is wearing a black tux with a purple tie and a purple rose on his chest. The rest of the hosts are in a white tux with their color of flower matching their tie. Hunny with pink, Mori with dark blue, Hikaru and Kaoru with their light blue and orange, and Tamaki with white._

_Mori is walking towards me and he stops and hands me his rose. "May I have this dance Haruhi?" I nod of course because I don't want to be rude, but then I hear a piano playing. I look over and it's Tamaki. He is playing a song for Mori and I to dance to, but this song sounds different than a waltz. It sounds quiet, yet it has a quick pace that is also easy to follow. 'Mori is a very good dancer and it's as if I am dancing underwater but I'm still able to breath.' Our dance has ended and he bows and I do to._

_Now Hunni is walking over to me. "Dance with me Haru - Chan!" I nod again and Now Tamaki is playing a bouncy tune but it also sounds sweet and it's easy to dance to. 'Huh...Dancing with Hunny I feel like I am dancing in a garden full of Cherry blossoms falling all around us. I wonder why...' When our dance is over Hikaru and Kaoru walk over to me._

_When we start to dance Tamaki plays a very upbeat song, and for some reason it makes me smile and laugh inside. 'As we switch partner to partner and as I'm doing this it almost feels like I'm switching between seasons. Winter and fall.' Now the dance is over and Tamaki pressed play on a soundtrack and it was a slow waltz. 'I feel like I'm weightless as if the air around me is carrying me through the steps.' He bowed at the end of the dance and Then Kyoya came over to me and I didn't see Tamaki go to the piano to play and there wasn't any music, and a thunderstorm came rolling in. Instantly I brought myself closer to Kyoya and I felt a kiss on my head. I look up and he starts to smile at me. "Oh Haruhi. There is no need to be afraid of thunder while I am here. You needn't worry about loud noises such as thunder or music in order to dance. Will you please dance with me?" I didn't nod but I took his hand and I can feel the dream slipping away._

* * *

"Haruhi! Dinner is ready!"

"Y-Yea I'll be right there."

"Okay!"

_'What was that? Also why did I feel my heart skip a beat when I was dancing with Kyoya, and why was his dance so different from the rest?' _

...

_'I ate my dinner and now I am going to sleep and I am not going to dream about Kyoya...No sir I will not...'_

* * *

"Oh Hello Haruhi, did you sleep well last night...Oh and did your power stay on?"

"What are you talking about Kyoya - Senpai?"

"There was a thunderstorm that happened right after school. Although it went away after an hour or so it was still pretty heavy and I'm not sure if your power stayed on or not So I decided to ask."

"A thunderstorm are you sure?"

"Yea, of course I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well I went to sleep when I got home and I was asleep for about an hour and 30 minutes, and I'm scared of thunderstorms...I was also dreaming and there was a thunderstorm rolling in but you..."

"Huh? but I what?"

"It's nothing."

"Hmm, Can I talk to you after club?"

"Yea but what about?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't come talk to me." _'He just smirked at me! Fine I will play your little game...'_

* * *

"Okay Kyoya club is over and everyone has left, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Come with me to the window."

"Okay..." I walk with him to the window but when I look outside fear engulfs me. "A T-Thunderstorm!? Why would you want to show me this I told you I'm afraid!"

"Haruhi, what would you say if I told you that I could temporarily end your fear?"

"I would question it but I think it would be better than going through a thunderstorm...What are you going to do?"

"May I have this dance?" I look out the window and I notice the storm is getting closer and I look between him and the outside of the window slowly growing into a panic over the storm and I start to grab his hand but a thunder clash echoes through the entire school and scares me and I slightly back away and that's when Kyoya grabbed my hand and tilted my chin up. "Dance with me Haruhi." I just simply nodded and took his hand.

As we dance I realize that I have forgotten the storm. Also there isn't any music...just like in my dream. _'I feel like I'm being protected...but why is that?'_

"Haruhi what are you thinking right now." I look up and there is something in his eyes. Some unsaid things...Something in his eyes that he would only tell someone who is really close with him.

"I am thinking how this is similar to my dream I had when I got home and took a nap. I danced with all the hosts and they were wearing white but you were wearing black and had a purple tie and rose. Our dance was just like this...no music and during a thunderstorm, and I wasn't afraid during that dance either. The other hosts had music when I was dancing with them. i wonder why..."

"Really, well i am flattered that you would dream of me." He smirked and the dance stopped as well as the thunderstorm. I look at the clock and we have been dancing for almost 2 hours.

"How could that be?"

"Haruhi..." Kyoya is looking at me with an honest smile and he kisses my the top of my head. "You are an excellent dancer."

_'Maybe I'm still dreaming but either way I'm not as afraid of the thunder when he's here...'_

* * *

_**BOOM! Sorry everyone i like cliffhangers but don't worry I will try and update as soon as possible...but please review this chapter this was a rush job chapter because there is supposed to be a heavy thunderstorm tonight...lol you'll never guess where the inspiration for this chapter came from. Please review and thanks for reading this far! :3**_


	3. Reality

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Wake up Haruhi!"

"What? Whose there?" I open my eyes to see Kyoya bending over me along with Tamaki.

"It's Tamaki and I Haruhi. We didn't want to wake you because you seemed so peaceful but you have been sleeping for a while now. You finished up club and then you ended up here asleep. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I must be tired from dancing..."

"Dancing? You can dance Haruhi?" I looked at Tamaki and then it hit me. I don't know how to dance so how is it that both times I was able to dance...That's because both times were dreams and this is reality.

"N-No I can't dance. I don't have any formal dancing experience anyway..."

"Well that's going to be a problem."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're going to need dancing experience at the party."

"We're throwing a party?"

"Yes, and all the hosts must dance."

"Hey Tamaki, How about you go on home I will take care of Haruhi. I promise I won't let any one harm her. I'm going to take her home since I'm the only one who knows where she lives and it looks like its about to storm. Haruhi did you bring an umbrella?"

"N-No I didn't..." I looked at Kyoya and I saw him take out his phone.

"Hey Ranka its me. Yea...You sure that's okay? Alright thank you."

"Haruhi you're coming to my house for the night."

"Kyoya! Was that Haruhi's father!?"

"Yes now go home Tamaki, you have homework to do."

"So do you."

"Nope I finished it during class."

"Smart ass." Tamaki whispered and looked at me with a smirk then he left.

"C'mon Haruhi. We better get you to my house. I had already gotten permission from your father."

"How do you have his number?" I ask with an angry expression.

"I got it at the beginning of the year when you first entered the host club. He might as well know that you are being surrounded by a bunch of boys everyday."

"Okay fine."

* * *

We finally got to his limo and I sat next to him in the car and I was listening to the rain fall. I heard thunder and I scooted closer to Kyoya wrapping my arms around his right arm and closing my eyes. "I'm sorry Kyoya just bear with it for a little while longer..."

I felt his hand petting my hair and I looked up at him in slight shock. "It'll be alright Haruhi. You will be in my room and it is sound proof in there. Oh and don't worry we're not going to sleep in the same bed I have a closet that opens up into a bed in case I have people over."

"Okay...If you're alright with that."

"I am."

"Okay..." Before I knew it we were at his mansion and I didn't care for the size I just wanted to go inside. He opened the door for me and held out an umbrella for me and smiled at me then it faded. "What's wrong Kyoya."

"Look I am going to act indifferent when we go inside just ignore it okay?"

"You're going to _ACT_?"

"Oh shut up...Let's go."

"Alright." We walked through door and before he opened it I saw a very beautiful woman standing at the door.

"Oh you poor thing come inside...You too Kyoya."

"Nice to see you too Fuyumi."

"Don't be a smarty pants Kyoya. Now what's your name young lady?"

"You can tell she's a girl?" That's when I saw the beautiful kind woman turn into a scary pissed off woman and I saw a book being thrown at Kyoya.

"Of course I can tell she's a girl it's hard not to notice."

"What do you mean?"

She turned me around and I heard her say. "Look in her eyes. Does anything scream boy to you!?"

"Well it doesn't exactly scream lady at me either."

I have had enough of their fighting. "Can you two just stop it!?"

"Sorry Haruhi...Fuyumi Haruhi will be in my room because...DAMMIT FUYUMI HOW MANY BOOKS DO YOU HAVE AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? A DICTIONARY!?"

"Yes. Yes it was a dictionary but I can't let you take a lady upstairs to your room. It's a boys room after all."

"I'm taking her up there because she is afraid of thunderstorms!"

"H-How did you know I was afraid of thunderstorms Kyoya?"

"Well you weren't exactly subtle when you bear hugged my arm in the car." I felt my face twitch and I had a feeling I can understand why Kyoya can put up with the host club so much...This woman is CRAZY!

* * *

_**Hello everyone thank you for reading this far and not stopping! :3 I know it's kind of short but the next chapter will be worth it I promise! Also it will be a lot longer than this chapter! :D thank you for reading this. Well I will see you in the next chapter. Bye Bye For Now! :3**_


	4. Dancing

"Sorry about my sister Haruhi...I have never brought a girl home before and the only other person from school that has come here was Tamaki."

"Tamaki came over here?"

"Yes. The first time he came over here I didn't know he was coming over. Fuyumi was standing outside saying that my friend was inside waiting for me. I walked inside and he was playing the piano. It was beautiful to say the least."

"Are you and Tamaki..."

"What? No! I like girls and trust me when I say that he likes girls too."

"Oh well that's good."

"Huh? Why is that good?"

"Hmm, I don't know why...anyways you said I would be going to your room?"

"R-Right. It's this way."

Off in the distance we heard Fuyumi shouting, "Kyoya don't you dare scare her you understand me!? You are like a creepy shadow king so play nice."

"Yea yea lay off Fuyumi."

"I mean it Kyoya!"

"I know, please stop it already though. She is one of my best friends I am not even going to so much as upset her. That is why she is going into my room. It is the only soundproof room in the whole house."

"Fine but what if..."

"Later Fuyumi." We walked upstairs and we reached his bedroom and I really wanted to ask what she was going to say but it was almost like he read my mind. "Don't worry I'm sure she was going to ask what I would do if the power went out."

"And what will happen?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll figure that out when or if the time comes. Come on this is my room."

He grabbed my hand and led me into his room and then he slowly let go and for some reason I was feeling a bit disappointed but then I was curious..."Kyoya - Senpai...Where's your bed?"

"Maybe Fuyumi should have been more worried about you being the little devil rather than me."

"Not like that." I shot him a go to hell look but he just laughed, smiled, and then he pointed upstairs.

"My bed is up there. So is yours but you are across from me. The bed folds out of the closet don't worry."

"Oh okay I guess that's fine then." I smiled up at him and he looked a bit shocked for s second. "Kyoya - Senpai did I say something that bothered you?"

"N-No its not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"OH! I almost forgot. Do you have any clothes to wear at night or for tomorrow because your father said your going to have to stay the week here. He has work to do in another city and the only reason he isn't taking you is because you still have school he did say that it was fine if you just wanted to stay at your house though, and If you don't have clothes for tonight or tomorrow you could borrow mine until we get you some clothes and..." I must have had a worried expression on my face because he put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry you will be fine here and I have already informed my father and he is a little less than happy but he says its fine. Whatever that means."

"O-Okay...well is it okay if I borrow one of your shirts? I am soaking wet and I'm getting kind of cold..."

"Yes of course let me find you one long enough."

"I don't think that would be a problem. You are a very tall person Kyoya - Senpai."

I looked at him when I said this and it seemed like he stopped looking and his face was getting a dark shade of red, but he seemed to brush it off like it was nothing. "Yes I am a tall person here. This should be a good shirt for you. I'm sorry I have no pants and I just realized that I don't have any pants for you to wear and you don't have any either..."

"That's fine this shirt practically comes to my knees. I usually sleep in just a shirt anyway."

"P-Please don't say that..." His face was really red and he looked like he was breathing heavy.

"Kyoya - Senpai are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yea I'm fine...I'm just not comfortable hearing how girls sleep."

"And yet you are letting one sleep in your room."

What I said must have brought him back to the serious Kyoya I know because he looked out the window from where we were standing and said, "I don't want you to be scared." I looked up at him and I was completely shocked. the look of worry was written all over his face like someone put it there with a big black sharpie. "Come on lets get you changed okay?"

"Thanks..." I walk to the bathroom and even the bathroom is huge in this place. I looked in the mirror and I looked at the shirt. It was soft and it smelled like Kyoya -Senpai. I pulled the purple T-shirt over my head and I was right. It did come to my knees. I came out of the bathroom and Kyoya was looking at me but there was something wrong. I rushed towards him and stood next to where he was standing and felt his forehead to see if he was sick. "Kyoya - Senpai your face is warm and you look like you can't breath.

"Well that's probably because there is a girl in my room, wearing my shirt, and sleeping across from me. I am still in high school and I am a man of course I would react this way to a half naked girl in my room."

"But I'm just Haruhi. I'm your friend and you are my friend. there isn't anything special about me and I am staying over because my father said for me to and..."

"He did say that you didn't have to..." I must be hearing things. I thought I heard disappointment in his voice.

"I'm going to stay. It is a sound proof room after all. How many times does that chance come along?"

"What chance?"

"The chance for someone who is afraid of thunder storms to be able to be in a sound proof room and I saw on the news that your sister was watching that there are supposed to be thunder storms all week. Its almost as if my dad saw the news and sent me here for a week..."

"I assure you that is not the truth. I told you the truth already."

"Okay."

We walked up stairs and he pulled my bed out of the closet and it already had the sheet on it but it was missing pillows and a blanket. "Haruhi I have pillows and blankets you can pick out. come over here."

"Really?" I felt a little bit special that he was letting me pick out my own sleeping stuff at his house.

"Here you go. Sorry Tamaki picked out the blankets from a store we went to in Okinawa."

"They all have at least one red rose..."

"Yea I don't know what his obsession was with roses but considering that is your color of rose it works." He smiled at me again. _'If he keeps smiling I'm going to take him to the doctor to have his head checked to see if he's gone crazy I mean this is the same guy that raises my debt even when it's not my fault this is the shadow king! and yet...When he isn't at school or at least in front of me, he is kind and caring. Why is that I wonder...' _

I saw a pattern with red and purple roses and for some reason it caught my attention a lot more than the others did. So I picked it up and I took two purple pillows and made my bed. "Thank you Kyoya - Senpai."

"You're welcome. Well now that all that is over and done with would you like to dance?"

"What?"

"Well I did say you would need some dancing experience why not now?"

"Okay if you say so but do you have music?"

"No. No I do not. I don't think you need music in order to dance. Now I will ask you again. Haruhi Fujioka. Will you dance with me?"

Just like in the dream I didn't say anything I just nodded and we started dancing. Then I grew curious. If Kyoya - Senpai had a fear what would it be? "Kyoya - Senpai?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Are you afraid of anything?"

"I was when I was a little child."

"What was it?"

"Thunderstorms same as you."

"How did you get over it?"

"Fuyumi would actually dance with me or sing a song to me."

"Why Fuyumi?'

"Well that is because My father was always too busy just as he is now, and my brothers were in middle school doing homework and they couldn't be bothered."

"But wasn't Fuyumi also in school?"

"She always made time for me and still made exceptional grades. In a way she was a better parent than my father was. He scolded me if I made a single B on a report card."

"Really I would think getting that grade would be fine for an elementary student."

"You clearly don't know what my father is like and what being the third son is like."

"You're right!" I smiled. "I don't know what its like. 1 because he isn't my father. 2 I am not the third child of anything I am not even the second I have no siblings, and 3 I am a girl so that makes me a daughter not a son." _'Kyoya - Senpai is laughing? He better stop or the world might...Explode...'_ Just as I say that the power goes out. I don't know what came over me but when I suddenly heard Thunder once again I clung to Kyoya - Senpai screaming, "KYOYA! KYOYA I'M SCARED!"

I never realized that I took the honorific off of his name until he patted my head and kissed it, and then I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing next. "Oh Haruhi. There is no need to be afraid of thunder while I am here. You needn't worry about loud noises such as thunder or music in order to dance. Will you please dance with me?" Just like in my dream and I took his hand and I started dancing. Then I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You said the exact same thing when we started dancing in my dream and I heard thunder." He stopped and he squeezed my hands tighter and even though I couldn't see him I could tell this time that he was curious about something.

"What happened next?" He sounded almost scared of what I would say.

"I woke up." and almost as if on cue the lights came on and I saw through Kyoya's glasses his grey eyes were almost like a storm themselves and then I heard him speak.

"Well it seems that this isn't a dream." and he smiled yet again but this time it felt warm and I forgot the sound proof part of the room had stopped but then another thunder crash sounded and echoed through my ears.

"Kyoya I though you said this room was sound proof I thought it stopped because the power went off why do I still here it?"

"Don't worry it will take another minute or so to come back on."

I nodded and we continued to dance until it was time to go to bed.


	5. Sleeping

"Well Haruhi, it's time to go to bed."

"Okay. So I'm sleeping across from you then?"

"Well that's the plan."

'Right okay...' "You sure you will be a gentleman?"

"What do you take me for Haruhi?"

"I don't know...A shadow king?"

"Very funny now off to bed."

"Yes your highness."

"Shut up." I laughed and got into bed. _'It's warm, and the pillows smell like Kyoya...Wait, why am I thinking that!? I...I mean I know he's handsome but...WHY AM I THINKING THESES THOUGHTS!?' _"Good night Haruhi."

"G-Good night Kyoya." I watched as Kyoya took his glasses off and got into bed, and before I knew it he started to drift off to sleep. I smiled and laid back down and I could still see lightning flashes coming through one of the windows. I looked a little closer and I saw that it had movable blinds So I got up to move them to where I couldn't see it that much. 'It's dark in his room now so I don't plan to turn on any lights but maybe if I just carefully go down the stairs...' The first step I took was somewhat miscalculated and I began to fall. The only thing I heard were covers being thrown and the only thing I felt was a warm slender arm wrapped around my stomach keeping me from falling. I looked up and saw Kyoya and suddenly my head started to feel heavy and I heard Kyoya shout for his sister and I saw the light turn on...

I wake up and I look around._ 'I'm back in the club room. Wait no I'm not. The school is closed and I'm at Kyoya's house so I must be...'_ "Hello Haruhi." I looked to who called me and it was Kyoya, then he held out his hand to me and I took it. Then I noticed the walls sort of melting and we were outside in the school's garden. "Haruhi, do you know where you are?"

"Huh of course I do...Why are you?"

"Haruhi..." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Wake up Haruhi, please." Then the whole dream world turned white and I woke up to Kyoya sitting next to me, Fuyumi sitting in a chair and Kyoya's father looking at me with his arms crossed.

I looked around a little closer and then I looked at Kyoya. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"Haruhi...you tried to go down the stairs and you almost fell. You would've died if I hadn't have caught you."

"He's right Haruhi." I looked over to Kyoya's dad. "From that height falling down those stairs you wouldn't be waking up to see us here. You should actually thank him."

I looked back at Kyoya and I knew I had a surprised look on my face. "Thank you Kyoya, but I thought you were a hard sleeper. How did you know I got up?"

"I would like to know that one as well." His father spoke again. "Kyoya is a hard sleeper and usually once he gets still he's asleep until he is ready to get up. Kyoya, how did you know that she was about to fall?"

All eyes were on Kyoya now and as I looked at him I noticed that he hadn't put his glasses on yet. "Kyoya, how could you see me if it was both dark and if you didn't have your glasses?"

They all seemed a bit shocked but Kyoya just looked at me a bit wide eyed. "I don't know honestly. One minute I was dreaming and I heard blankets being shifted so I was going to get up and make sure you weren't having a nightmare but I couldn't find my glasses. Then I heard you begin to go downstairs, you shouted help and it was like my legs had a mind of their own and for some reason I didn't even care about my glasses."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I've been trying to get you to wake up for about thirty minutes now." He looked a bit upset so I smiled at him.

"Well I'm awake now...but I have to wonder, what hospital am I in I don't recognize this one."

His father spoke up with a smile at me. "This is one of my hospitals. The Ootori have many hospitals, and don't worry I am paying for this and I won't tell your father. I don't want him to worry more than he has to."

Fuyumi poked at his shoulder with a confused look, "Father that is so unlike you, why are you being so nice to her."

I saw Kyoya's father whisper something to Fuyumi and I could tell that Kyoya was trying to listen to. I didn't know what he was telling her but whatever he was telling her sure made her go wide eyed and made her shout, "Are you serious father!?" and she had a big grin on her face. Then Kyoya wanted to know what was said.

"Fuyumi what did father tell you?"

"He told me not to tell either of you even if my life depended on it so...I'm not telling." She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled at me. Then Kyoya smiled back.

"You really are a demon."

I laughed at him and looked up at him. "You better be careful or she might be you in the hospital too."

"You're right." He laughed and His father seemed a bit shocked.

"Kyoya, you're laughing?"

"Yeah sorry, I don't know what came over me." He smiled at his sister and then she smiled at me. "So when can we get Haruhi out of here?"

"Well we can take her back home now if you'd like."

"Yes. I'm tired and I think she would like to sleep in a comfy bed rather than a hospital bed."

"Haruhi you can sleep in Fuyumi's room if you..."

I answered quickly because I knew that her room wasn't sound proof. "No thank you. I would rather sleep where I was going to sleep."

"Are you sure? You will be in the same room as a man."

"I trust him."

Kyoya looked at me with a look of surprise. "Well thank you Haruhi."

That caught Fuyumi's attention. "Why are you saying thank you?"

"Well we all were paying attention to Haruhi today considering it was her first day of hosting and paying back her debt to the club for breaking a vase, and while we were watching her dress up as a boy and get customers we heard a story that we never expected from Haruhi. When I heard it I took her for the kind of person who doesn't trust people right away. Am I right Haruhi?"

I looked at him and I nodded. Then Fuyumi smiled and tugged on her fathers sleeve. "Father I think we should go ahead and get Haruhi out of here."

"You're right lets go."

They left and I looked at Kyoya and for some reason I put my hand on his. "Thank you for saving me Kyoya."

"Y-You said my name...without the honorific...I thought it was a mistake at first."

"I-I'm so sorry. Kyoya - Senpai!"

"No its okay. As long as its only when we are alone then I don't mind." He looked away from me but I could tell he was blushing What I couldn't figure out was why, but I wasn't going to bother him with that.

His father and his sister came back and took me back to their house. I got into my bed and before Kyoya got into his I asked him if he could close the curtains and he did. I went to sleep after that.

* * *

_**Hey there Sorry its kind of short. :3 Man its been forever since I've updated this story. :3 Please review and tell me what you think and thanks for those who are reading this story! See ya in the next chapter ;3**_


	6. Same Dream

I stayed after for a little bit to clean up and I thought I was the only one left. "Haruhi?"

"Kyoya - Senpai? What are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Haruhi."

I looked up at him and he was still in the same suit he was wearing. "Well I was going to clean up a little more so that the cleaning crew doesn't have to do too much."

He smiled at me which made a shiver go down my spine because he only smiles when he wants something but this time I didn't know what it was. "You are so selfless aren't you?"

"No not really. Well I mean I try to be but sometimes I feel like I'm being too selfish."

"Oh?" He started to walk towards me which made me have to look up at him even more and realize how tall he really is compared to me. "Haruhi has a selfish bone huh? What exactly are you being selfish about?"

"Well I don't want to be in debt, I would still be in the host club because I guess I kind of enjoy it, and I liked the ball. Even if I didn't get to dance it was still beautiful."

"Hmm...Well I can fix that."

"Huh fix what?"

"Haruhi...just how oblivious are you." I felt my self make a face off to the side and my face felt warm. He laughed a little. "All the same, would you like to dance Haruhi?"

I felt my heart thump hard. "May I ask you something?"

"Um, sure?"

"Why do you always want to dance with me?"

"Always...um..."

"Why do you want to dance with me?"

"Well because..." He leaned down towards the side of my face and kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear, "You looked cute today and I want to see how well you've progressed."

"C-Cute!?"

"Yes. You looked rather cute when you weren't in boy clothes and in a proper dress."

"And you just kissed me on the cheek!"

"Yes and you had your first kiss with a girl. So what?"

"What do you mean so what!? Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. Now will you dance with me or not?" I looked at him and my face was getting warmer and I took his hand. It felt like I was floating when he was leading. He never let go of both of my hands during the dance. If he did let go it was to twirl me with one hand. I felt like he wouldn't let me fall."

"Haruhi I have something important I would like to tell you..."

"What is it Kyoya?"

I saw him blush then he whispered in my ear, "Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Wake up Haruhi You have to get ready for school."

I closed my eyes then they opened. It was kind of strange but now I was in the same room I went to bed in. "Kyoya?"

"What is it Haruhi?"

"Is today the day of the party?"

"Yes why?"

"I had a weird dream about it."

"Really what happened?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly, I was cleaning up after the party and you and I were still in our suits. We asked each other what we were still doing there and then you asked me to dance. Then I asked you why you had asked me and you said it was because I looked cute in a dress."

"Did I kiss you on the cheek Haruhi...?"

"Yea why?"

"We had the same dream."

"We did?"

"Yea. I dreamt the same thing only..."

"Only what?" I started to notice Kyoya's face getting read so I put my forehead against his and he felt warmer than he looked. "Kyoya you feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?"

"Trust me its not a fever."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"How can you be sure?"

"Do you really want to know, because it will also answer what else happened in my dream. So are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes. I'm concerned I'm afraid you might have caught a..." Before I could finish his lips were pressed against mine and to my surprise I kissed back. He wrapped his arms around me and mine wrapped around his neck. I had no control. All I knew was that he tasted like chocolate covered strawberries and this was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Hey I know its wicked short. This will be the shortest chapter I promise :D Thanks for reading this far. :3 :3 **_


	7. Kissing

_**Hey I know a little annoying side note before reading :3 sorry...anyway I don't know why I feel like putting this here...a little paranoid so um yea...The song and artist I mention all rights to their respected owners. YAY Okay sorry continue please :3 Oh and I do not own the anime or manga in anyway shape or form all rights to their respected owners. Okay now complete seriousness continue...PLEASE? :3**_

* * *

"Do you understand so far Haruhi?"

"No sorry Kyoya - Senpai I don't. Could you explain I tone more time?"

"Sure. You will..."

"Let me explain it this time Kyoya."

"Go right ahead Tamaki."

"Thank you. Now, Haruhi you will be dressing up as a girl and you will pretend to have a huge crush on that guy. When he starts telling you he isn't interested and explaining why just listen carefully and try to keep him in there until I bring the princess to the room."

"O-Okay. I think I understand."

"Good. As much as I hate to admit, the twins are going to have to help you with your make up."

"Why the twins?"

"Because they have the most fashion ability and make up ability unless you would like us to do it in which you would probably look like a silly clown."

"N-No thanks I'm okay with the twins doing it."

"Good well I'm off to help decorate the hall we will be dancing in."

"Alright."

"Kyoya look after Haruhi while I'm gone."

"No problem."

"Thank you."

Everyone is gone and it's just me and Kyoya in the 3rd music room. I look up at him and he looks back at me with a smile and he goes to sit down with his laptop and black book. I see something behind a huge curtain and I go to it and just as I am about to pull it back..."Haruhi behind that curtain is a grand piano if you ever see it when Tamaki is about to play it I ask you to pretend to be oblivious."

"Sure but why?"

"You want to play it don't you?"

"Well a little bit yeah but..."

"You don't know how to play..."

"Y-Yeah...Do you?"

"A little, Tamaki taught me."

"Really what song did he teach you?"

"I'm still here."

"I never heard of that song who sings it?"

"He told me its from a movie and a group called 'Goo Goo Dolls' sings it. Honestly I had no idea what he was thinking when he tried showing it to me. Then I started to play it how it was written and I was reading the lyrics as well."

"Really and then what happened?"

"I realized that Tamaki may know me better than I thought."

"Can I please hear you play it?"

He looked at me with a smile and a hint of something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was but he got up and sat at the piano. "Please listen to the whole song Haruhi because I would never play for anyone but you."

My heart skipped a beat and my face began to turn red. _'What's happening with my heart? No one but me? And that kiss before we left to come to school...Have I fallen for Kyoya? And if so when did I start falling in love with him?' _"Kyoya why wouldn't you play for anyone but me?"

He chuckled a little and looked at me before he started to play. "I thought that was obvious Haruhi."

"What? What's obvious?"

"Hm...maybe I will tell you after I play this song for you maybe I'll tell you when we get back to my house, but either way you won't get your answer until I play for you."

"O-Okay."

"Thank you."

He started to play and at first I thought he had messed up and then I looked at the music sheet. _'This is a difficult song to play. Kyoya would never do anything unless he was sure he could do it perfectly so he must be playing it correctly.' _I was enjoying the music it was a sweet melody and then I heard him start to sing and I felt my heart skip another beat. _'His voice is beautiful and this is such a sad song, but from what I know about Kyoya...This song really does fit him.' _I listened until he had finished and he got up and he stood close in front of me and looked up at him. He smiled another genuine smile it almost looks like it doesn't belong there with how often he just smirks, but his eyes held that same look when I asked him to play. "Kyoya I..." Before I could finish he had already put his arms around me and was kissing me again. I put my arms around his neck again and I heard almost a sound of happiness and I felt him smile which made me smile and I don't know what came over me but I kissed him back and I deepened the kiss. When it finally ended he hugged me and I could hear him still breathing hard from the kiss.

"Haruhi. The kiss this morning...I will admit...Didn't feel like much but that one...Haruhi I need to know. Do you..."

"Kyoya help us get ready okay and why are you holding Haruhi so tightly? Well whatever we need your help you, Mori, and I are the tallest in the club and we need two people to hold the ladder while another tall person puts up the other decorations." We both looked at Tamaki who wasn't going to leave until Kyoya agreed to whatever he was asking.

"Alright I'll be there in a second." He looked back at me and whispered in my ear, "Stay after a little bit and wait okay. If I help him with the decorations it means I have to help him take it down and there is going to be another thunder storm tonight. I will not leave you alone and by yourself."

I just nodded and he smiled then ran after Tamaki. _'My heart is still pounding. What is this!? When did this all start!? Kyoya...Why are you acting so differently? Why is my heart acting like this?'_

* * *

_'Okay so now its after the party and Kyoya is helping Tamaki take down some of the decorations but where is he exactly. Also why did he make me kiss that girl? I Just KNOW that he was the one to do that. That was my first kiss in front of a bunch of people...'_

"Kyoya, I still think you are rushing things. Wait a little longer to tell her that you love her."

I can hear them on the other side of the club room door talking so I lean a little closer to hear them a little bit better.

"Tamaki I don't know how to explain it. When I met her it was like a pounding in my chest that wouldn't stop and it eased when I talked to her. I know I'm an Ootori and we patiently take what we want but I am not a patient man. I don't know what to do Tamaki. Her eyes are almost hypnotizing and her smile makes my heart skip a beat. I just..."

"Look I know okay I get it, but you need to wait a little longer to tell her that you love her."

"Alright...I'll trust you in what you're saying. I better get back in there Haruhi is waiting on me to take her home."

"Okay."

I quickly ran back to where I was sitting and for some reason I felt a pain in my chest. As if something was killing me. _'I don't understand one minute my heart is sipping a beat and I feel happy. The next it feels like its going to kill me if I even see Kyoya.' _Kyoya came through the door and looked out the window then he looked back at me.

"H-Haruhi, lets go okay?"

"Sure, Hey Kyoya are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a few things to talk to Tamaki about."

"I kind of overheard you..."

Kyoya stopped and his back was towards me so I couldn't see his expression but when he spoke it was almost painful. "Haruhi how much did you hear?"

"I started hearing it when Tamaki said he thought you were rushing things and telling you to wait a little longer to tell a girl you love her."

"Oh...Lets go home Haruhi, and please don't bring that up again or to any of the hosts. Especially Tamaki."

"But why..." He looked at me and I saw a pained expression in his eyes I didn't want to ask anymore questions. "Alright I understand."

* * *

I cooked dinner again and we went back to the room. "Haruhi, why are you scared of thunderstorms?"

"I don't really remember. I just know that I got scared and something happened that made me even more scared."

"I see. Well I guess we're the same then..."

"Kyoya what's going on? You were acting completely different when we were back at the school and now you sound like you're just trying to make conversation."

"Well you heard what Tamaki and I were talking about and it kind of bothers me and worries me."

"Why?"

"Well I was talking about..."

"A girl you like right? She must be beautiful." I felt myself frown for only a moment then I faked a smile at him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Yes she is incredibly beautiful. Both inside and out."

"And she must be really smart for you to fall for her."

"Oh yes she is quite intelligent. Although she can be incredibly oblivious. Do you know who I'm talking about Haruhi?"

"No not really but she sounds amazing. Have you two...um...kissed?"

"Yes we have, and it was the most amazing kiss in all the world. My body felt like it was going to melt and my heart felt like it was on fire."

"Oh..."

"Haruhi, do you really not know who I'm talking about?"

"No I don't." _'I shouldn't be hurting. This girl must mean a lot to him for him to fall so hard. I am happy for him and just being happy for him seems to be making the pain in my heart go away.'_

"I see. Okay then. Well you should probably go to sleep before the thunder rolls in."

"Alright. Goodnight Kyoya."

"Goodnight Haruhi. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you."

* * *

I was about to be asleep when I heard the thunder and now I am cowering under the covers. _'I kind of wish Kyoya was up so he could comfort me but I don't want to wake him up he needs his sleep and he has a girl he likes.' _Just as I was thinking that I felt someone get under the covers with me. I turned over and I looked at who had just crawled into bed with me. "KYOYA!?"

"Shut up do you want the whole house to hear you!?"

"W-Why are you in my bed?"

When I asked that he put his hand behind my head and pulled it to his bare chest. _'He is so warm and his heart feels like its going a hundred miles an hour, but why?' _"Haruhi, its okay now I'm here."

"I can feel that but...why?"

"You really are oblivious..." He let go of my head and he tilted it so I was looking at him. "And the more I look at you the less I care about what Tamaki was saying and the more I want to do this." He kissed me again. Then he ended it a little too quickly. "Haruhi just let me protect you okay?" I could feel my face turn red.

"I'm not sure but didn't you tell me there is a girl you like...A LOT! You can't kiss me if you love her."

He laughed a little. "Haruhi. I told you she is beautiful both inside and out correct?"

"Yeah but..."

"And I told you she is intelligent right?"

"Yes I heard you but still..."

"And I told you she is oblivious. You are so oblivious Haruhi."

"Um..."

"It's you Haruhi." He kissed me again and I melted into the kiss praying this wasn't a dream and even if it was I still kissed him back. "Haruhi I need to know if you feel the same way. It's been practically killing me to know if you feel the same."

"W-Well I think I started to fall for you but I'm not sure when I started to fall for you but..."

"So you feel the same way?"

"I think so." I smiled and kissed me again. When we eventually went to sleep I couldn't stop thinking, _'Please don't let this be another dream.'_

* * *

_**Hey there I felt bad that the last one was so freaking short so here you go and yes a cliffhanger :) sorry I just love cliffhangers :3 Thank you all for your kind comments and I hope you will keep reviewing :D It makes me happy :3 Please continue reading and remember reviews are totally optional. :3 ;3 **_


	8. Unsaid Things

"Haruhi...Haruhi wake up." I open my eyes to Kyoya and he is leaning over me with a towel wrapped around his neck and he isn't wearing a shirt. For some reason seeing him like this after that kiss makes me more conscious of how handsome he is.

"K-Kyoya what is it?" He smiled at me and stood straight up.

"My father wishes to speak with you. It regards into something I said to him. So please don't be shocked if you hear him say that I said something about..."

"About what Kyoya?"

"Well never mind that for now just get dressed and go talk to my father he is downstairs and he is waiting."

I got dressed and went downstairs and sure enough he was waiting by a huge door. "Come with me Haruhi." I nodded and followed him into a huge room that looked like an office which is probably what it was.

We got into his office and I was a little concerned as he shut the door. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. Kyoya came to talk to me earlier this morning and he had told me something that was quite unbecoming of him so I wanted to speak to what might be the source of that thing."

_'I can't help but feel insulted.'_ "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all actually I wanted to thank you and talk to you about something that might benefit you, your entire family, Kyoya and our family."

"I don't quite understand..."

"Okay well would you mind if we went to go see your father and I will talk to him about it and see what he says before I continue this conversation?"

"Um sure."

That was about thirty minutes ago now we're at my house and my dad is home. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. "Dad I'm back and Mr. Ootori is here too."

Dad came out of his room wearing his white "Dad" T-shirt and black pajama pants. "Hello Mr. Ootori. Are you perhaps Kyoya's father?"

"That I am. I came to talk to you about something having to do with your daughter and my son."

"I understand. Haruhi could you..."

"Actually I would prefer her to be present if that is alright with you."

"That's fine. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you I only came for the discussion nothing more."

"Alright then." Dad gestured for Kyoya's dad to sit at the table and we all sat together. "So what is it you wanted to talk about. My Haruhi wasn't misbehaving was she?"

"No quite the opposite. She has made quite the impression in my home, but according to Kyoya she is a thief."

_'WHAT!?'_ "What!? I didn't steal anything!"

"Oh? You don't think you stole anything?"

"No I KNOW I didn't steal anything."

"Well My son never lies and he came to me this morning saying that you stole his heart."

"I'm telling you I didn't steal...wait...WHAT!?"

Dad laughed a bit and I looked at him seriously confused. "My, my Haruhi you really are quite the little thief aren't you?"

"Dad it's not a laughing matter." I watched him stop laughing and just smiled at me and then he looked at Kyoya's dad.

"Haruhi is right. It's not a laughing matter so please tell me what you came here to talk to me about."

"Well she has stolen his heart to the point where he is acting rebellious and he came to me telling me they have even kissed a couple times and that if he could only have this one thing in the world he could die a happy man someday but would still pursue being the head of the Ootori legacy and he said that it would definitely give him more of a reason as well. Haruhi do you finally understand what I'm getting at?"

"No not in the least. Did Kyoya really say all that?"

"Yes he did and wow you are really oblivious aren't you?"

"She always has been ever since she was a little girl. Luckily for her I understand what you are asking of me and I accept and it is okay with me. Now all you have left to deal with is my lovely daughter. I would like to see this for myself so please tell her in front of me." I looked at my dad with my jaw dropped. 'Dad what did you just agree to!?'

"I will tell her then. Haruhi, Kyoya came to me this morning saying that you have stolen his heart, that he has never fallen for anyone like he's fallen for you and after I tell you this and we get back to my home he is likely to..."

The door opened and we all looked at who was standing there. "KYOYA!?" I blurted out without putting the honorific...'Oh well too late now.'

"Father, I said that I would ask Haruhi's father and that even if he said yes that I wouldn't ask her until I thought the time was right. I was extremely happy when you supported my decision but this is something that I have to do myself please respect that." His father stood up and began to leave.

"Very well Kyoya but I should let you know that Haruhi's father agreed and accepted to what you wanted so you should count yourself a lucky man indeed."

I began to get frustrated so without thinking I shouted, "Am I the only one who has know idea what the hell is going on here!?"

To my surprise all three of them replied, "Yes." and Kyoya's father left without Kyoya.

"Dad what's going on here?"

"Something wonderful Haruhi. Something truly wonderful. I will leave the two of you alone Kyoya." I watched as my dad left the apartment actually dressed as a man. _'How many times does that happen I wonder...' _"Haruhi darling. Do you love Kyoya?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Although my face is turning such a bright red it should be clear what the answer is.

"I'm asking because I want you to be happy and if Kyoya loving you hurts you then I will have a talk with Mr. Ootori about our discussion today."

"No...I do love him. It's just I'm wondering what you and his father were talking about just now."

"I can't tell you that. I guess you could say it's something that will be left unsaid for now."

"Hmm, I don't like unsaid things."

"Believe me dear Haruhi that you will love this unsaid thing."

"Are you sure?"

"A thousand percent sure."

"Alright then I won't pry any further as long as I will find out at some point."

"Oh you will I just don't know when. So you really love him?"

"Yes I really love Kyoya."****

* * *

**_Hey there everyone X3 what's up? Oh a cliffhanger? Yeah I know :3 well I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD X3 bye bye for now X3 P.S. tell me what you thought of it if you don't mind. X3_**


	9. Nekozawa

It's the end of club for today, and its been a couple of weeks since that conversation and I'm still wondering what it was about. _'Why would they be talking about something that involves me and not talk about it with me? I find that unfair.' _"Haruhi?" I looked over to see Kyoya ready to go back. This was my last day at his house so he promised to take me out to dinner.

"Coming." I gathered up my stuff and met up with him at the door.

"Oh Haruhi we're going to the beach by the way."

"The beach really? Hmm, I like the beach that sounds fun."

"I mean everyone's going. The host club and the girls as well."

"Okay why?"

"Because I promised Tamaki that we'd go to the beach but I'm not about to let him see my girlfriend in a bikini."

I blushed a deep red. "G-Girlfriend?"

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed that since you had the same feelings for me that..."

"No...I like it. I like being called your girlfriend..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...so when are we going to the beach?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alright I'll have to go back to my house and get more clothes."

"No need the maids washed all the clothes you had and I asked your father to pack your suitcase. He texted me when he finished and that was a while ago."

"Wow you have everything handled then huh?"

"Yes. Yes I do." He smiled at me and I thought about doing something cute.

"Hey Kyoya come down here I wanna tell you something." He lowered his ear in front of my face and I kissed his cheek and smiled. Then I walked away shouting back at him, "Come on Kyoya I'm hungry and you're driving!" I watched him with his stunned but smiling face run towards me.

"H-Haruhi you are a very sneaky girl."

"Yes I know."

"So the host club really does hold a huge secret then." We both turned around a little surprised because we thought we were the only ones here but we saw Nekozawa - Senpai.

"N-Nekozawa - Senpai? You heard?"

"Yes I did little Haruhi. You are a girl and you are the biggest secret of the host club. No rumors have gone around yet but if they do I will make sure to put a stop to them, and don't worry no one will be harmed while I do so."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because you are a cute girl who belongs to the shadow king. I will always be close to the shadow king. Always. Yes Always."

"Uh...Kyoya?"

"We were childhood friends. He was bullied a lot when we were kids and even back then he didn't like the light much."

"Did he not have his cloak with him? Or did they take it from him what happened for him to stay so close to you. Not that its a problem its just that I find this interesting."

"Hmm alright then I'll tell you. I was attending a party my father was hosting but I didn't much care for it because I was just an eight year old at the time, so I wandered off to go find the other kids. I took my fathers dark purple cloak with me. It was huge on me but I thought it would be a great way to either play with the other kids or scare them."

"You were a mischievous little boy weren't you Kyoya?"

"Yes Haruhi I was."

"I suddenly felt the urge to look at the inside of Nekozawa - Senpai's cloak and it had the name Ootori written inside it."

"Wait a minute about that cloak..."

"Oh so you noticed well I did find the other kids at the party and that's where we met. Well sort of. He was wearing a hoodie and some jeans, and some of the other kids were making fun of him for hiding. I walked up to them asking why they were teasing one of my father's guests and they got a little irritated and left taking his hoodie with them. I had told Nekozawa - Senpai that I would get his hoodie back and he could hold on to the cloak. He put it on and I ran after them. Before I knew it they threw it into the fire place and I was extremely upset as was my father. My father had asked what they were doing and they admitted what they had done and he went to their parents and asked them to leave and never come back. He didn't like it when parents couldn't control their children's behaviors. He was perfectly fine with me being mischievous because he was too when he was a kid but these kids were being plain rotten. Then Nekozawa - Senpai came over to us wearing my father's cloak and started to take it off but my father stopped him saying that he could keep it if it made him feel better. So he did and I guess he eventually grew into it."

"Yes I did. I had kept this for many years."

"Oh so that's why you weren't all that shocked that he had blonde hair and a kind of secret identity."

"Yes, however I was very surprised that he had a sister."

"Oh okay that makes sense."

Nekozawa - Senpai walked towards me with an honest smile on his face and said, "Haruhi if you need anything. Anything at all and Kyoya isn't there you can come and talk to me."

"I agree completely Haruhi. Despite what you may think he is actually a reliable person. If I'm not there please go to him for any help or advise you might need."

"Alright I'll be sure to remember that."

"Good now you two go on your date." I nodded at Nekozawa - Senpai and we left.

On the way to the restaurant I was getting curious about something. "Kyoya, why did your father have a cloak?"

"Oh when my brothers and I were kids we would play super hero and dad would play the villain." I couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Just imagining your dad playing a villain with three little boys playing hero it's kind of cute but funny at the same time."

"Alright, alright whatever. Oh hey we're here."

"Oh awesome I love this restaurant."

"I'm glad because I'm letting you get whatever you want and afterwards I plan to tell you what the conversation between our fathers was about."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I can't wait to find out."

"Me neither."

"What do you mean?"

"It's uh nothing for now. Let's go and enjoy."

"Yes let's."

* * *

We are now walking in the park and it has a nice glow thanks to the Sakura trees and the lamps along the sidewalk. "So what were they talking about Kyoya?"

"Well um...Haruhi how much do you love me?"

"I love you a lot."

"Okay um...they were talking about a um...marriage proposal."

"WHAT!?"

"I thought you might act that way. If you don't want to it's okay I'll tell my father to wait but your father said it was okay so now its just up to me."

"I'd say yes if you had the ring and also I wouldn't marry you until after graduation. You have no choice but to accept that if you want an honest answer." He immediately got down on one knee and held my hands.

"Haruhi I know this is a bit sudden but I have loved you the moment I met you. You're sweet, kind, beautiful, stubborn, strong willed, you don't care about appearance, you don't care about titles or labels. You love me for me. You are the perfect girl for me. Will you marry me?" I watched him in awe and felt the tears spill out as I saw the box come out of his pocket and be opened to reveal a beautiful rose shaped ring with a diamond in the middle of the rose. I nodded and he put the ring on my finger and I looked at him again.

"Kyoya, I can't wear this at school."

"I know. I know, and we will tell the other hosts after the beach and they will keep it a secret. We will announce the engagement whenever you like. I won't marry you until after your graduation so no need to worry."

"Okay that sounds good." I kissed him lightly and smiled at him.

"HAZA! The shadow king as gained a shadow queen." We looked over to see Nekozawa - Senpai.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long Kyoya not long. Just long enough to witness that heart warming proposal. I will be ever faithful to you my new shadow queen."

"You don't have to...Oh well I guess I made a new friend then huh."__

"Yes please do think of me as a friend." I looked at Nekozawa - Senpai and back at Kyoya and just smiled. _'This has certainly been an interesting day.' _

* * *

**_Hey there sorry for it taking so long. :D X3 This was kind of a random chapter and I thought it sounded good so yay I put it up. XD I hope you enjoyed. Please review! X3_**


	10. Precious Jewel

It was a few days until Kyoya and I had decided to tell the entire club and we decided to pull a little prank on them as well. "Alright Haruhi, Kyoya, and Nekozawa - Senpai we are all here what was so important that you had to gather us all here and make us stay longer." Tamaki then crossed his arms trying to sound all cool. I was standing in between Nekozawa - Senpai and Kyoya. This is where are tiny prank starts.

"Well you see Tamaki I was talking with Kyoya and Haruhi about this and I have something to tell you."

"W-What is it Nekozawa - Senpai?"

Nekozawa - Senpai then took off his hood and wig and just as planned kissed me on the cheek with his natural smile which actually looked good on him. "Haruhi and I are engaged." He then lifted up my hand that had the ring on it and I smiled up at him. I could hear Kyoya trying to hold back his laughter so I decided to finish it off.

"Yes, we are absolutely in love and he taught me how to curse you forever if I want to." I could practically see the chill go up everyone's spine, and Kyoya lost it he had to laugh and he laughed so hard that he was crying. Tamaki came closer to us.

"You're joking right, I mean you really wouldn't curse me...would you?"

"No don't worry but I think if we take this joke any further Nekozawa - Senpai Kyoya is going to die of laughter."

"I think you're right my princess."

"Thank you for doing the hard part. You practice that for a long time."

Hikaru came up to me with a confused look on his face. "Okay so you two aren't engaged so why are you wearing an expensive looking ring and not using the honorific on Kyoya- Senpai's name?"

"Because I'm really engaged to Kyoya."

Without missing a beat everyone shouted, "WHAT!?"

Hikaru looked like he was going to faint. "This has to be a joke as well I mean...The Shadow King? Haruhi? And why is Nekozawa - Senpai here?"

"First off Hikaru it's not a joke, Kyoya and I are really engaged and Nekozawa - Senpai is here because he is an old childhood friend of Kyoya's and now we're friends."

"You're kidding right? They can't be childhood friends." I was getting really irritated with Hikaru so I went over to Nekozawa - Senpai and opened up the cloak and showed the Ootori symbol with his father's initials.

"Nekozawa - Senpai was given this to him a long time ago. This belonged to Kyoya's father. Now if you want to continue to be rude please leave. I'm engaged to Kyoya because I love him and he makes me happy."

Hikaru didn't say anything further he just went to his normal spot that he always sat at when we were entertaining guests. "Well Kyoya, Haruhi, Nekozawa - Senpai...I'm shocked and as Haruhi's daddy I can't..."

"Tamaki you aren't her father. You are a grade apart it's impossible. Even if you were to adopt her it would be impossible." I looked up at Nekozawa - Senpai and was kind of shocked that he spoke so clearly and it wasn't in his creepy voice.

"W-What? W-Well I guess you're right. Kyoya IS my best friend so...Haruhi? Kyoya? I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you Tamaki - Senpai." I smiled at him and then back at Kyoya who finally stopped laughing.

"Alright Tamaki now that you know as well as everyone else I need you to make sure the twins don't try anything."

"Why is that Kyo - Chan?" We all looked at Honey - Senpai who was practically chocking Usa - Chan with his arms...that is if Usa - Chan was alive.

"Well because they like to play games and I don't want to be part of it."

"Do you think that they would actually be able to change your mind about Haruhi?"

"N-No."

"Oh? Then why did you stutter?"

"I will never change my mind about Haruhi and Haruhi will never change her mind about me. Right?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Right." Then I held his hand and he gripped mine tighter as if he were actually worried. "Kyoya are you actually worried?"

"N-No I'm not well I'm going to go talk to Hikaru. Nekozawa - Senpai could you take her back to the black magic club room?"

"Of course but why?"

"I have to talk to all of them about something, and I don't want Haruhi to hear." Nekozawa took my hand pointed to his club room without asking Kyoya any further questions. He didn't pull me or tug on me. He just held my hand and I followed him. When we got in there he took the cloak and wig off and allowed his true self to show.

"Are you really that comfortable around me?"

He looked at me with a kind and amused smile. "Why wouldn't I be comfortable around my friends?"

"Well I guess that's a good point."

"Yes it is." I smiled at him and he smiled back then it faded. "I will tell you this though...and you mustn't tell Kyoya."

"What is it?" Now I'm kind of concerned.

"I am jealous that he has you."

"WHAT!?"

"Shut it! You want him to hear?"

"Fine but why would you be jealous of that?"

"To put it simply my dear, you are what every man wants."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not needy, you don't need make up to look beautiful, you're kind yet ruthless, you can take care of yourself, and you don't care about gender you will do what you want. Oh also there is the fact that you are quite oblivious to certain things."

"Like what?" I could feel the blush on my face deepen with everything he was saying although I don't know why I would blush in front of him of all people.

"Like...Love."

"Love?"

"Yes love. Tell me did you catch on when Kyoya was staring at you, spending more time with you, or even when he was blushing because of you?"

"Well no I guess not but..."

"That means you were oblivious to the fact he was falling for you."

"No one else caught on either."

"Because he didn't let anyone else see it." As soon as he said that it was like a light bulb went off in my head. He always had his nose in his computer or in that notebook...and when he wasn't writing or typing he was adding to my debt. If my debt was cleared then I would be able to leave the club. That's one way he showed it in club and I never noticed. I was at his house for a week and I was never out of his sight except for when I was changing in the bathroom or showering. "It seems you've figured it out."

"Y-Yeah but how did you know?"

"I've known him for so long its like opening up a book when he begins to talk and just skipping to the end already knowing how it's all going to unfold." I nodded my head in agreement and another light bulb went off. I understood why the host club members would fall for me now but Nekozawa - Senpai wasn't part of the host club.

"So I get why the others would be jealous of Kyoya but why you?"

"You ask some silly questions."

"What do you mean?"

"Haruhi...I'm in love with you too."

"But I'm already engaged to Kyoya."

He then took my hand that had the ring and kissed it. "My dear just because you have a pretty jewel on your hand doesn't make you any less of a shining jewel. To me you are perfect. I know that you are in love with Kyoya and he is in love with you. That is why I can say this to you because I know that no one will be able to change your mind either...but rest assured I will always be there if he makes you cry or upset you. I will be there if anyone hurts you." I couldn't help but smile and I hugged him with probably the biggest smile on my face.

"Thank you." I felt his hand begin to pet my hair but then it stopped. "What's wrong?" I paid more attention and could hear someone coming closer so I got off of him and back to where I was sitting. The door opened and Kyoya was there.

"Haruhi are you okay?"

"I'm fine why?"

"Just making sure. This room is kind of dark and I wasn't sure if you would be okay in here."

"It's okay I like it in here. I think it's quite beautiful. The candles smell nice as well."

"You're right. Well lets go Fuyumi is cooking dinner tonight and she swears that she's finally gotten the Miso soup recipe correct. We shouldn't keep her waiting, but I am thinking about taking the long way to my house."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're right. Well see you later Nekozawa - Senpai."

"Goodbye Kyoya's precious jewel." I smiled at him knowing the meaning, but Kyoya held me closer.

"I like the sound of that. Haruhi, my precious jewel."

* * *

_**What was Kyoya talking to everyone about? What was said between Hikaru and the others find out in the next chapter! X3 Thanks for reading this far.**_


	11. The End

The next day after all the guests left I saw Hikaru run towards Kyoya with his fist. I was closer so I ran in front of Kyoya and I got hit instead. "H-Haruhi I'm so..." I heard another hit but Kyoya was still behind me and he looked incredibly shocked. I looked up and it was Nekozawa - Senpai.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing fighting in the club room...no...What the hell do you think you're doing fighting at all and what's worse you hurt Haruhi."

"You weren't in here when he was talking to us. You didn't hear what he said to us!"

"I don't care. You're being an idiot."

"Do you want to know what he said?"

"SURE Why not." Nekozawa came over to me and picked me up and put me on one of the couches.

"Kyoya tell them!"

I looked at Kyoya and he just sighed. "Fine. I said...Haruhi is my girlfriend now. Please show her some respect."

"You hear that!? He made us sound like horrible people! He made it sound like we would do something horrible to her! He made it sound like..."

"He made it sound like he wanted you to show her some respect and to stop treating her like a toy Hikaru. I have even heard you call her your toy before. I don't blame him one bit for what he said."

"You're just a fool Nekozawa - Senpai!"

"Oh am I? Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that you liked Haruhi...no in fact the truth is you love her and you're being an ass because she was taken away from you."

"You...What do you...How did you..." I watched as Hikaru grit through his teeth and then he went after Nekozawa - Senpai." He took his cloak and wig off and they fought each other. It was both amazing and scary. I never knew Nekozawa - Senpai could fight like that. "Who...Taught you how to fight!?" Hikaru kept trying to dodge and hit at the same time but even I know that's not going to work.

"You don't want to know the answer to that."

"Yes...I...DO!" Hikaru actually landed a hit in Nekozawa - Senpai's face and then I saw Honey - Senpai get up and practically flip throw Hikaru onto the couch.

"I did, Hika - Chan." Hikaru wasn't badly hurt but he definitely lost the fight.

"When did you teach him?" Hikaru looked at me and then back at Honey - Senpai.

"I taught him a few days ago...he is surprisingly a fast learner. I've never seen anyone learn as fast as Neko - Chan did." Hikaru looked back up at Nekozawa - Senpai.

"Why did you want to learn martial arts?"

"So I could protect Haruhi and Kyoya from punks like you. So are you done?" I looked at Hikaru and he looked at me and just nodded. "Good! Now apologize to Haruhi and Kyoya."

He walked over to me and apologized. Then I watched carefully as he walked over to Kyoya who was still shocked that Nekozawa stood up for me. "Hey...Senpai?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I'm sorry. I won't try and separate you and Haruhi but please do one thing for me..."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever let her cry."

"I promise."

"Are you shocked that Nekozawa - Senpai stood up for Haruhi?"

"Yeah. I didn't know he could fight. I'm happy though. This means that Nekozawa can teach Haruhi if Honey - Senpai is at college." Everyone laughed.

* * *

"You look so beautiful Haruhi." Fuyumi was helping me with my hair and she did a beautiful job.

"Thank you. It's hard to believe I'm getting married."

"I agree. It's like everything happened so fast. You graduated high school, got accepted to a high upstanding University, and now you're getting married. I'm honored to be your maid of honor."

"I couldn't pick anyone more perfect. With all the cooking experiments we did together, the pranks we pulled on Kyoya, and soon we'll be sisters."

"That's true." I saw as she began to cry.

"Careful girls you'll make your make up run."

"Hi Dad." I smiled at him and he began to cry too.

"Oh Haruhi. I'm so happy that you didn't marry Tamaki."

"Wow...I didn't expect that."

"What I meant was I'm glad you're marrying Kyoya and not Tamaki."

"Either way it sounds bad..."

"Oh well. You look beautiful my little Haruhi." He hugged me and I could feel the tears on my shoulder. "My little Haruhi is all grown up now." I slightly pushed my dad away and smiled. I heard the door open and it was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haruhi..."

"...We're all set..."

"...You can come out now."

I smiled and got up. "All right I'm ready." Hikaru and Kaoru opened the door and I walked out there and married the love of my life.

* * *

"And that's the story of how mommy met your daddy and married him." I looked at my adorable children, Kyoko and her twin brother Haruko.

"Wow mommy! I wanna find a boy like that and marry him then I will have a baby as cute as me."

"Mommy what about me. Will I meet a girl as pretty as you?"

"Maybe you will. Maybe they'll be prettier than me."

"No way you're the prettiest of the prettiest mommy!"

"Thank you Haruko. Now the two of you should get to bed."

Both looked at me with huge smiles and said, "Alright!" I smiled and put them to bed.

I turned the light off and whispered, "The End."


End file.
